


Auld Lang Syne

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve with (what we thought was going to be) the Loft Crew, and Dani's attempting to make good on a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

“You realize we’re literally like a mile from Times Square, yet we’re watching the ball drop from our living room? God, we’re so fucking lame,” Santana said – well, slurred, actually, even as she took another sip of vodka. The alcohol had been flowing for hours now, thanks to Elliott and Dani being legal, and it was still half an hour to midnight.

“I’m not going out into that sea of humanity in practically sub-zero temperatures, Santana,” Kurt snarked back. “You go get puked on by a tourist, I’ll stay here where it’s warm.” More than warm, honestly, with Blaine plastered to him where they were snuggling on the couch. Kurt was almost feverishly hot, especially in his long-sleeved crew neck, but hell if he was letting go of his fiance on New Year’s Eve when their loft had a drunken Dani roaming it.

The girl in question was currently draped on top of her girlfriend on the loveseat, loose-limbed and skirt askew and content to be on Santana’s lap for the moment. Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before she got her second wind, though, and that’s when they had to be alert. She had already threatened to steal his New Year’s kiss from Blaine.

“Shhhhh!” Rachel said, twisting away from the TV to scowl at both Kurt and Santana from the floor. “You’re talking through the best part!” They had turned on _High School Musical 2_ to placate Rachel’s need for musicals and Santana’s request for a good drinking movie, and it had just gotten to “I Don’t Dance.”

“This was so gay,” Blaine laughed, burying his face into Kurt’s shoulder. He was drunk after a drink and a half, due to him being a lightweight and Santana having a heavy pour. “Seriously, how did that even get on the Disney Channel?”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked, causing Kurt and Santana to snort in unison while Elliott looked at her questioningly and Dani batted Santana like an angry kitten for jostling her.

“Rachel, don’t you have two fathers?” he said, face scrunched up with confusion.

“She does, Space Gay,” Santana answered him. “That’s why it’s so effing hilarious that she doesn’t see the subtext here.”

“ _What subtext?_ ” Rachel said, looking around the room and pouting at everyone’s laughter.

“Rach. Honey. They swap clothes at the end of this song,” Kurt said, hoping to break it to her gently. “The song is basically a giant metaphor for gay sex.”

“Don’t you say one more word, Kurt Hummel. You are about to ruin _High School Musical_ for me,” Rachel said, pointing at him threateningly. “It’s a song about how everyone can dance if they just put their minds to it!”

“Whatever you say, Rachel,” Kurt said. He felt Blaine stifling giggles into his shoulder and had to bury his own head into Blaine’s hair to keep from offending Rachel even more.

“All right, all of you shut up, it’s ten to midnight!” Santana yelled, breaking the tension. Elliott grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to the ball drop, where thousands of people were screaming as pop music blasted over Times Square.

“Oooh, I love this song!” Dani said, the first to recognize the tune. “Blaine, come dance with me!” She yanked Blaine off the front of the couch hard enough that he almost fell on his ass before he got his feet under him. Rachel and Elliott scurried out of the way before Dani pulled them up as well, Rachel curling up next to Kurt on the couch and Elliott taking what little space was left on the loveseat.

“Why me?” Blaine asked petulantly, though he was already gyrating along to the beat. “You have a perfectly wonderful girlfriend that was right under you.”

“But you’re so much fun to dance with!” Dani said as she happily bopped around and shook her hips. “You’ve been clinging to Kurt all night and I missed you!”

“But now I miss Kurt,” Blaine said, dancing his way over to his fiance. “Come dance with me, baby!” He shook his ass at Kurt teasingly, making Kurt slap it playfully before hoisting himself off the couch and starting to dance as well. Dani bounced over to Santana and got her up as well, which prompted Elliott and Rachel to give each other looks as if to say _okay, what the hell_ before joining in the fun.

“You’re so weird, Blaine,” Kurt joked as they shimmied around each other and the countdown clock dropped to three minutes.

“I don’t see how it’s weird to want to grind all over my sexy boyfriend, Kurt,” Blaine said before attempting to twerk against Kurt. It probably would have been sexy if Blaine hadn’t been so drunk that he was losing coordination, making his movements look jerky and goofy, but Kurt appreciated the effort. He wasn’t entirely sober himself, so he couldn’t judge Blaine too hard.

The clock on the TV flashed that there was one minute left in the year, and everyone stopped dancing to gather around the screen and watch the ball drop. Dani clung to Santana’s shoulder, face in the crook of Santana’s neck; Kurt tucked himself under Blaine’s arm and kissed his cheek; and Rachel and Elliott gravitated closer to each other, the consequence of being the two singletons in a room full of couples.

“Three…two…one!” came the cheers from the crowd on-screen, and the loftmates cheered as well, drunk off cheap booze and friendship. Kurt leaned to kiss Blaine when suddenly he felt cool hands on his cheeks turning him the other way and mango lip gloss-tasting lips against his.

“Wh-” he sputtered as soon as he was set free, stumbling back into Blaine and wiping his lips.

“I told you I was gonna kiss you on New Year’s, Kurt!” Dani crowed, fist pumping in victory.

“I thought you were kidding!” Kurt yelped, affronted, as Rachel and Elliott giggled and Santana pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss that could only be described as wet and filthy.

“I never kid about hot people,” Dani said seriously as she and Santana came up for air.

Before Kurt could get out a retort, he felt Blaine spin him around by the waist and lean up to kiss him. “There. Now you have one that actually counts,” Blaine said as he released Kurt. Kurt felt his knees weaken slightly. “Although…”

“Although what, B?” Kurt asked, trying to catch Blaine’s gaze.

“That mango lip gloss actually tasted pretty good,” Blaine said, looking up at Kurt with a sparkle of laughter in his eyes. “Nice choice, Dani!”

Kurt noogied his fiance even as Dani was trying to give Blaine a high five.


End file.
